


I hate the way...

by prettyinwentz



Series: 10 Things I Hate About You [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Inspired by 10 Thing I Hate About You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: I hate the way you talk to meAnd the way you cut your hairI hate the way you drive my carI hate it when you stare





	I hate the way...

**Author's Note:**

> okay so listen right, 10 things i hate about you is like my favourite movie ever (but like mean girls will always be #1) and i _had_ to do this omg. like the poem scene in this movie was the most iconic moment in cinematic history and you cant change my mind lmao

_I hate the way you talk to me_

_And the way you cut your hair_

“Book ‘em, Danno,” Steve says, grinning like a madman.

“Why are you like this, huh?” Danny grumbles as he cuffs the perp and hands them over to the waiting HPD officers.

“Aww, Danno, don’t pretend you don’t like it. Are you still mad about the hair cut?” Steve murmurs, he places his hand on Danny’s shoulder.

“Next time you’re getting a haircut, I’m coming with you.” Earlier today Danny very verbally expressed his many issues with Steve’s new haircut, the main one being _‘It makes you look… too stoic, you do realise five-0 is not the navy, right?’_

_I hate the way you drive my car_

_I hate it when you stare_

Steve places his arm around Danny’s shoulder, directing him to where his car is parked.

“Just shut up,” Danny glares at Steve before searching for his car keys, when he realises they’re not there, he tilts his head up, and narrows his eyes at the taller man, “Where are my keys?” He points an accusing finger at Steve.

“You mean these?” Steve asks, his free hand going into one of his many pockets and pulls out Danny’s car keys.

“How did you – when did you even took them from me?” Danny’s brain is desperately trying to figure out _how_ Steve took his keys.

“It’s classified, I’m driving!” Steve quickly moves away from Danny, dashing to the driver’s side.

“I hate you so very much,” Danny grumbles under his breath but he still climbs into the passenger seat, glaring angrily at Steve.

“You weren’t saying that yesterday,” Steve teases, turning himself in his seat so he can look at Danny.

“Yesterday you didn’t steal my car keys,” Danny retorts.

“I didn’t steal your keys, I just borrowed them,” Steve defends, he may or may not be giving Danny his puppy dog face.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Danny says, crossing his arms over his chest, “Do I look like I’m gonna stop you from driving?”

“No, because you _always_ let me drive,” Steve sing-songs, turning to face the road as he turns on the car.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you?”

“You don’t hate me, you love me.”

 And Danny hates how Steve’s right, but he’s not willing to admit that, not at all.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> exams whom??? follow my lame ass on [tumblr](http://ourladyofsorrow.tumblr.com/) for more ramblings about my exams and my crazy headcanons and aus and im also gonna be live blogging the h50 seson finale !!  
> -emily


End file.
